Talk:Master Sword
Should it be mentioned that the Official Site's Encyclopedia equates the Master Sword with the Magical Sword from the original Legend of Zelda? It's not an end-all confirmation (given that the encyclopedia also refers to Link as one being), but is supporting evidence. Dewback rancher 00:02, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Given the ending of A Link to the Past, that's basically impossible. 76.126.134.152 11:04, 13 February 2008 (UTC) What is this "Master of Time" game? Has this been confirmed by any official sources? If not, it shouldn't be included here. LadyNorbert 00:43, 5 May 2008 (UTC) I've never heard of it eather so i don't think it should be on here unless it was only released in japan. Does anyone know if the master sword has the yellow gem on the back as well as the front? just curios. Hellkaiserryo12 non cannon section im going to expand that now i had to suddenly leave half was through. i cant really expand the kirby one but it is a common belief mainly because it looks like the masters sword because its blue and has a jewl but it is a common bielf as for the hamtaro game ive never played it but have seen it in an onm magazine as a reference to the masters sword Oni Dark Link 20:19, 24 March 2009 (UTC) honestly ive never even played a kirby game (yet. i am planning to) but i have heared of it outside of the magazine. the article was on zelda in other media if you want i can give you word for word but all in all i dont really care wether its up or not. Oni Dark Link 21:11, 24 March 2009 (UTC) hylian text it is true about that hylian text referance in twilight princess? if so lets get some one who can translate. Oni Dark Link 20:06, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Zelda Wii "Master Sword" i see the smilaritys but dont like the concept. it is the same shade of color. anyway time will tell. Oni Dark Link 20:43, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Another similarity lies in the Figure´s cape, and it looks REALLY similar to the Master Sword´s crossguard...--The Gerudo Guy (talk) 19:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) The Gerudo Guy Zelda Wii Master Sword Another interestin thing to notice is that in the logo the displayed there's not the master sword either Link's Awakening Wasn't it possible to attain the Master Sword in Link's Awakening, or is my memory just fuzzy? O_o Aerandir (talk) 00:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :The Ultimate Sword being the Master Sword is unconfirmed at best. --AuronKaizer ' 01:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) See also Speaking of swords that resemble the Master Sword, does anyone object if I add the Ultimate Sword & Skyward Sword to the See also section? Knives182 (talk) 19:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Excalibur Has anyone else noticed the similarities between the Master Sword and Excalibur from Arthurian legend? * Excalibur is often portrayed being stuck handle up in a stone. This is tied to the pedestal which the Master Sword is found in. * Both are one-handed swords. * The Master Sword is a perfectly symmetrical weapon with an unblemished blade. Excalibur is never portrayed differently. * Excalibur is sometimes associated with magical powers or a divine/holy sword. The Master Sword is the same, often described as the "Blade of Evil's Bane". * Excalibur can only be drawn by the rightful sovereign of Great Britain, or in other stories the "Chosen One". In every single title in which the Master Sword appears, Link holds some variant of that title. Don't you think we should mention these similarities?--MadHatter121 (talk) 00:29, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :There's lots of magic/holy swords in fiction, but the 'only the chosen one can pull it out of this rock' connection has always seemed like a pretty clear Excalibur reference to me.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Isn't this already pointed out in the article? Evnyofdeath 06:21, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe in the past it was but I don't see it on the current version.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:26, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Might sound a bit nit picky of me (and depending on the version of the story outright wrong) but I believe that in most incarnations the Sword in the Stone isn't Excalibur but instead another Sword Aurther gets before hand that promptly breaks before he gets Excalibur from a lake. Oni Link 09:26, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Derp. Yeah, he gets the Excalibur from the Lady in the Lake in all the versions I've heard. Strange women lying in ponds distributing swords was their system of government.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:40, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Power Source? So where exactly does the Master Sword draw it's power from? We know from Wind Waker that the sword can lose it's power, but it can "easily" be recharged, but it's power has to be sustained somehow. My theory is that since it's connected to Hylia, and as it was originally the Skyward Sword, that it's power may possibly be drawn from the sky itself. This could possibly explain the reason why it lost power in Wind Waker, it was trapped under the sea, cut off from the true sky. I know about the sages, they are so far the only flaw I find in my theory, what do you guys think? Ransac16 (talk) 15:59, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :You pointed out the fatal flaw yourself. The Master Sword lost its power because Ganondorf had his minions kill the sages, not because it was trapped underwater. Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:47, April 19, 2012 (UTC) But it's highly unlikely that there were always sages for the Master Sword, which could mean that at some point it may have lost it's ability to draw power from it's original source. I know with the sages the Goddess granted the Master Sword it's power, but what about before the sages? Ransac16 (talk) 22:33, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :From the events of Skyward Sword, it appears that Hylia's blessing was the original source of the sword's power. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:26, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hero of Time So recently an IP added that only a person worthy of the title "Hero of Time" can wield the Master Sword, however, Sonamyfan666 disagrees with it saying this. Does anyone else have any thoughts on the matter? Green Rupee 00:00, December 11, 2012 (UTC) The reason I said that isn't right is that Link in Ocarina of Time is the only one with that title the Link from wind Waker is called the Hero of the Winds and no other Links have been called the Hero of Time.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 00:04, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal of Time...." ← this is the quote by Rauru. Green Rupee 00:15, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Ocarina of Time came out in 1998 times have changed no other Link has held that title it doesn't stand plus no other Link that has traveled through time canonically obtained the Master Sword.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 00:18, December 11, 2012 (UTC) OoT is as canon as every other game in the series and the quote says "worthy" which means Link doesn't have to be called that it just means that he is worthy. And Skyward Sword Link traveled in time. Green Rupee 00:22, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Unless they can travel the whole world then no they haven't traveled through time second every other game mentions only being worthy of being called a Hero not the Hero of Time.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 00:24, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Note that Rauru says "only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal of Time", not that only one who actually has the title may pull it. In other words, any of the other Links in the series who use the Master Sword meet the qualifications for being the Hero of Time, even if they bear some other title. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:06, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Jedimasterlink and Green Rupee, plus Ganondorf himself even quoted, "Yes, truely you are the *Hero of Time* reborn", or something closely to that I think. And that's comming from the person who was sealed inside the Sacred Realm by OOT's *Hero of Time*.--Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 03:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Three Trials Has anyone else ever noticed that in every game the Master Sword appeared in (except for the Oracle games) that Link always collects three items before obtaining the sword? Perhaps it's how he proves himself worthy of the Blade of Evils Bane? Thoughts? Timeshift stones? Does anyone think that the master sword could be made out of timeshift stones? Sheik does say in OoT "if you hold the ocarina of time and master sword in hand you hold time itself" or something like that I don't remember. Well anyway the ocarina of time is basically confirmed made out of timeshift stones in the Hyrule Historia book. And shiek mentions the OoT and the master sword holding time. So if it wasent (SPOILERS its zelda) she would of excluded the master sword from that scentence you would think... but the pedestal is called the pedestal of time so anyone of them could have timeshift stones... i have no idea where i am going just letting you (the reader) think about that... Wahabthesmasher (talk) 00:43, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Champion Weapon? Considering all other Champions possessed a weapon characteristic of their race, while also being replaceable with the right materials and weapons upon acquisition, should the Breath of the Wild portion of the Master Sword make such an inference alongside the Hylian Shield?